PAW Patrol Love Shots
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: These are the Love shots. Please read carefully the advice I gave here. I'll rate it M later. Those in bold and italicized are now suggest and you may not suggest them anymore.
1. Chapter 1

It's nearing February, the month of love. Though I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, I'll make love shots for you people out there.

Non-Gay/Lesbian Pairings:  
Chase X Skye  
 _ **Chase X Everest 4**_  
Chase X Sweetie  
 _ **Marshall X Skye 1**_  
 _ **Marshall X Everest 2**_  
 _ **Marshall X Sweetie 3**_  
Rocky X Skye  
Rocky X Everest  
 _ **Rocky X Sweetie 8**_  
Zuma X Skye  
Zuma X Everest  
Zuma X Sweetie  
Tracker X Skye  
Tracker X Everest  
Tracker X Sweetie  
Rubble X Skye  
 ** _Arrby X Sweetie 5_**

Gay/Lesbian Pairings:  
Chase X Marshall  
Chase X Zuma  
Chase X Rocky  
 _ **Chase X Tracker 7**_  
Marshall X Zuma  
Marshall X Rocky  
Marshall X Tracker  
 _ **Zuma X Rocky 6**_  
Zuma X Tracker

Also Available: Canon X OC


	2. Marshall X Skye

It was another day in Adventure Bay. Marshall was walking along the bay and saw Skye hanging out with Chase. __Oh, man. She's so pretty. Bad thing Chase likes her__ , Marshall said in his thoughts. He sighed and started walking away.

"So, when do you plan on asking Eve out?" Skye asked Chase. "I guess I'll ask her tomorrow. Do you have anyone you have an interest in?" Chase asked in a sly tone. "No. Not really. I mean, all of you are like brothers to me," Skye said. She was hiding her blush by looking away. There was actually one pup she had in mind, though she was very unsure if he likes her back. "Come on. You're blushing," Chase said. "No I'm not," Skye defended. She was still hiding her blush. "Is it Rocky?" Chase asked. "Rocky? No!" Skye said. "How about Zuma?" Chase asked again.

"He's a good choice. But no," Skye said.

"Rubble?"

"What?! No way! He's way too young for me!"

"How about…Tracker?"

"I don't know. Sure he's adventurous and I like that in pups, but Tracker… I don't know. I seriously don't know," Skye said.

"Then that leaves one pup," Chase said. "How about Marshall?"

"Marshall… h-he's t-t-too clumsy," Skye said. She blushed harder. "It's Marshall isn't it?" Chase asked. "You got me. I lo— I mean like, like! —Marshall," Skye said. She was now on full blush mode. "Just tell him how you feel," Chase said. "Easy for you to say! You already confessed to Eve!" Skye snapped. "Alright. I'll tell him then," Chase said. "Chase, no!" Skye yelled, tackling Chase to the ground. "Then tell him!" Chase demanded. "He doesn't like me! He's probably into Rocky or Zuma!" Skye said. "Rocky and Zuma are already together!" Chase spat. "We-well, maybe he doesn't want me! You know I like to fly and he doesn't!" Skye said. "How are you sure he doesn't want you? Actually, yes, he doesn't want you. He needs you!" Chase said. "How are you sure?" Skye asked angrily. "Because I hear him every night cry about me liking you!" Chase said. "I'm beside his pup house, that's why I know. He thinks I like you, Skye. We both know that I don't," Chase said. "Where's Marshall?" Skye asked.

Back in the Lookout, Marshall was playing Pup Pup Boogie all by himself. He shifted his glance from the screen to the empty boogie mat beside him. __Man, Skye could almost beat anyone in this game__ , he thought. He imagined Skye playing the game with him. They'll have fun for sure. __Oh I just wish__ , he thought. Then, he hears someone speak behind him. "Hey, Marshall," Skye said. That made Marshall jump. "WAH! Skye…" Marshall said, putting his paw on his chest. "…you gave me a heart attack!" he said panting heavily. "Mind if I play player two?" Skye asked. "Uh, s-sure," Marshall said.

Skye went on the other mat beside Marshall. They started playing together. Of course, as predicted, Skye won. "Yes! Yes! I won!" Skye cheered. __Look at her happy face__ , Marshall thought as he smiled. "And Marshall, since you were a good sport, I decided to give you something," Skye said. "What?" Marshall asked. "This," Skye said. She pulled Marshall using the collar and kissed him lips to lips.

Marshall's heart beat faster and faster and his tail wagged faster. He blushed like crazy. After a few seconds, the kiss stopped. "D-doesn't Ch-Chase…"

"Don't worry. He's dating Everest. And he told me that you cry every night since you were having dreams of me and Chase being BF–GF," Skye said. Marshall blushed. "H-how did he know?!" Marshall asked. "Your pup houses are like next to each other. And he has good hearing," Skye said. "I forgot about that. I guess that's how he eavesdrop without him being there," Marshall said. Skye giggled.

"Skye, do you want to go out tonight?" Marshall asked.

"I'd love that," Skye said.

* * *

 ** _Whew! That was quick! I tried doing my best and I hope the one who suggested it likes it. Next is Marshall X Everest. This will be inspired by Moira de la Torre's "Titibo-Tibo" song._**

 ** _-MarshalltheAngel_**


End file.
